Paper Blossoms
by Kisame's Betch
Summary: Post Nagato's Death. Konan goes away from Amegakure to mourn the death of her friend, but soon crosses paths with a Konoha Kunoichi named Ino. Sex with a total stranger? Pfft! Why not, right? - Lemon, Yuri. KonaIno Konan X Ino


Konan X Ino- Paper Blossoms

Amegakure: 10.00 am

I stood on the edge of the tallest building in Amegakure, watching the tiny villagers go through their daily activities a far distance bellow me. They had no knowledge of their God's death, and I intended to keep it that way.  
I waited for a moment… Closing my eyes and feeling every droplet of rain that hit the top of my head and slid over my face.  
Taking a deep breath, I shifted my marrow of gravity forwards as I allowed my feet to slip from the ledge and leave my body to fall peacefully through the air.  
I enjoyed the way falling gave me butterflies; a thrilling sensation which you could only understand if it was you falling from the top of an eighty-seven foot tower.  
Falling, falling, falling. It lasted for nearly twenty seconds before I decided it was enough.  
I snapped my wings out in an instant, a whole two metre wingspan either side catching the air and allowing me to move as I pleased.  
Flapping the paper feathers against the breeze, I travelled at a pace more convenient than walking.  
After twenty minutes of travelling thoughtlessly out of the village, I ended up in a sunny field, a supposedly deserted place where I could think up a strategy to use against Tobi.  
I took off my cloak, and enjoyed the warmth.  
Feeling sunshine against my skin was a nice rarity I indulged in, as I shook the last of the water out of my pale blue locks.  
"I guess Naruto talked through you too, huh?" I heard a stout, feminine voice from behind me.  
Turning to face it, I found my grey orbs locking onto beautiful ocean-blue ones.  
You know how in movies, when the female protagonist walks into the ball so surprisingly beautiful that everybody stops and stares as if they can't find words to describe what they're seeing?  
I was assuming this was the feeling, because I felt my breath leave me as my brain tried to write a thank-you letter to her parents for making such a gorgeous person.  
"Naruto?" I asked, trying to recall her question again.  
"Yeah, he told us he spoke with you and that Pein guy. I'm not really sure what happened, but I have to thank you both for reviving everybody you killed. I can forgive you because of it." With a smile, she sat down next to my feet, her blonde hair entwining with the grass.  
Reality hit me again; I really didn't want to be reminded of my best friend's death at the moment. Not right now.  
Collapsing onto the ground, I chewed at the side of my mouth sadly.  
"Nagato entrusted his legacy with Naruto. That boy is the sunlight, where flowers can blossom, and I am a mere pillar supporting him." The girl watched me admiringly, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.  
"What's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yamanaka Ino… You?" Questioningly, she watched my facial expressions, as if trying to read me.  
"Konan." I responded a little too quickly, hoping she didn't pick up on my eagerness.  
"That's a beautiful name…" Ino complimented, resting her chin in her hands, and throwing me a smile.  
If I wasn't so emotionally scarred and incapable of showing emotion, I would have blushed till my face camouflaged with Nagato's hair.  
So, instead I shifted my gaze to the orange nail polish on my fingernails, as if it one of the most interesting things on this planet.  
Seriously, I was looking at the colour as if thinking:  
'This is two shades lighter than what I wanted damnit!'  
Ino giggled at my awkwardness.  
"Hey, can I have a look at your origami flower?" She asked, waiting until I nodded to shift closer to me, and get a closer look at the old thing.  
"Amazing how well you can fold paper…" She trailed off, sliding her hand from the 'flower' down to my cheek, before smoothly cupping her fingers around my chin.  
… Her lips were parted slightly, as she rested her vision on me… I wondered what it would be like. Kissing another female, a complete stranger no less.  
Before I could do anything, she dipped her head into the space previously between us and pressed her soft lips against mine.  
There was a minute of shock, and I wondered why this felt _so_ right.  
Because she was getting no response, I think she retreated- which made me panic slightly. So in a mindless attempt to get her to keep going, I placed my hand on the back of her neck, lightly keeping her lips upon mine as I finally responded to her gesture.  
I felt her lightly push my back down against the grass as we continued. She then used this position to straddle my thighs.  
Slowly… Lustfully she kissed my cheek, trailing brief pecks down my jawline until she settled her head between my neck and clavicle, suckling softly on the skin she found there.  
I let out a short breath; my hand still pushing against the nape of her neck desperately…  
I barely noticed her hand unzipping my shirt, as she cupped my left breast, before kissing the delicate skin just around the areola.  
I shivered, feeling her suckle lightly, before enclosing her mouth around my nipple, and using her tongue to tease it.  
Gritting my teeth, I kept from moaning at the short, reoccurring waves of pleasure the blonde sent through my body.  
At this time, her greedy fingers found their way to the waistband of my pants, teasingly pulling at it as I felt no need to stop her.  
Her fingertips slid under the elastic, and she brushed her forefinger lightly against my clitoris.  
Letting a single, soft moan slip past my lips- she found her invitation to tug down my tightpants, and rub at the bud before kissing her way down to my womanhood.

I shut my eyes, not really knowing what I was to expect, before something hot and wet licked at my folds.  
Curiously, I perched my head up to see the blonde buried between my thighs.  
If I could describe the sensation to you, I totally would… Because it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The pleasure was growing inside my stomach, as Ino rested my legs over her shoulders to suck and nip at the flower with her mouth.  
I didn't want it to end, really, I didn't.  
I squeaked as she ravished me with her tongue, lapping at my clit whilst she placed a finger inside of me.  
My breaths becoming more like pants, I grabbed her ponytail viciously, pressing her against me, as she moved her finger in and out, further increasing my pleasure.  
At my peak, I reached a climax- feeling the blonde clean up the juices I'd sprayed with her fast-working tongue.  
She kissed me, lustfully attacking my mouth and giving me a taste of myself.  
I reached under her skirt and pulled off those bothersome mesh-shorts of hers, sitting the blonde above me, I wasted no time in tasting her wetness.  
I felt her grind against my face, cupping her own breasts as she cried out in pleasure.  
I worked my way over her folds and into her entrance.  
"Fuck! Right there, my god- I fucking love you!" She called, as I continued eating at my new lover. I pulled her off me, and laid her down on the grass in my stead before pumping two fingers into her small flower, whilst licking at the bud in front of me.  
Ino panted, trying to press my head closer to her womanhood as I inserted another finger.  
"Faster…" she huffed, pinching at her nipples.  
I soon had four fingers pumping at her small entrance, as my tongue continued its work rapidly on her clit.  
"C-crap! Konan, I'm going to cum…" She told me, as I ignored her warning and kept at my business.

Not long after, she reached her climax panting as I licked her womanhood clean, before sticking those four magic fingers in my mouth, savouring the last taste of her.  
Ino had her eyes closed, somewhat exhaustedly as she took deep breaths.  
"Done? So soon?" I asked, leaning over to kiss her.  
I slid my tongue into her mouth with her permission, pressing my breasts against hers.  
"Hey, lay on your side for me." I spoke, as she complied.  
I took this opportunity to lift her leg, and slide my own body against them. She gasped, as our cores met, and I bit my lip as I started to thrust my hips.  
Our womanhoods met in wonderful friction against each other, and I moaned aloud.  
"Oh my god, Ino-Chan! When I die, I'll have NO regrets!" I screamed, watching Ino breathlessly grip onto the grass, and moan softly in pleasure.  
"Fuck. I'm going to cum again!" She cursed, grabbing her own breast.  
"What? Already?!" I questioned, picking up the pace.  
"Mmhm!" She nodded, and cursed as she reached another orgasm.  
I stopped, and rubbed my clit- desperately looking for more pleasure.  
Ino crawled over me, and removed my hand as she kissed me again.  
She replaced it with her own, and finished the job for me- nuzzling my bud with her thumb, and thrusting two fingers inside of me.  
I kissed Ino back needfully, her mouth and tongue muffling my moan as I felt myself reaching a climax.  
The world was spinning...

I watched as she licked the last of the cum off her hands, before laying down next to me.  
"It looks like it's going to rain..." She mumbled softly.  
I stared up at the sky... And indeed, the sun had dissapeared behind clouds, even though the humidity was still there.  
I exchanges looks with her, and we laughed.

Because neither of us actually gave two shits about the weather.

_  
First Story and my First Lemon!

I hope it was alright.

R&R?


End file.
